1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cultivating, and particularly to the retention of the potency of a herbicide banded area while cultivating row crops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cultivator sweeps push soil outward from the center of the plow of the cultivator. This outward expulsion of soil covers a herbicide banded area on which the row crops are planted, with the soil thus covering containing numerous moxious weed seeds which results in weeds being planted in the banded area. The forward-angle plow usually used with the conventional cultivators may tend to push one-quarter of an inch to one-half of an inch of unbanded soil onto the band, with the flow of the soil being stopped only by the vertical ridges formed in conjunction with the growing of row crops.
It is known generally to provide a fender on one side of a conventional plow employing a shovel-like blade. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 214,825, issued Apr. 29, 1879 to F. B. Kendall; 376,393, issued Jan. 10, l888 to H. S. Null et al.; and 415,887, issued Nov. 26, 1889 to W. H. Trammel. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 568,143, issued Sept. 22, 1896 to H. A. Parcells, discloses a shuffle hoe having wings provided on either side of a horizontal blade.